1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to correcting jitter, and more particularly, to a jitter correction method and a jitter correcting apparatus that can accurately calculate jitter information generated in an actual network by removing inaccuracies from the jitter information, which is a type of quality of service (QoS) information obtained through real-time transport protocol (RTP) control protocol (RTCP) and is generated during transmission of a video stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Real-time transport protocol (RTP) is a protocol that is used for real-time transmission of multimedia data. RTP control protocol (RTCP) is a protocol used together with the RTP. The RTCP is used to correct a sampling time stamp between multimedia streams such as audio streams and video streams, and to transmit control information such as quality of service (QoS) information of a network, for example, information about a delay of a network, a loss rate of a packet, or jitter.
To use a high-speed real-time multimedia service using a wireless terminal while moving or while immobile, research into effective transmission of large-capacity video information is being conducted.
In particular, when a video signal is transmitted in a wireless channel environment in which throughput according to multipath fading and time is extremely variable, quality of a receiving screen is decreased due to picture quality deterioration, loss of a frame, delays, etc. Accordingly, in order to transmit high-quality video between terminals in a real-time multimedia service, there is a need to develop a technology for analyzing a wireless channel environment and transmitting a high-quality video that is optimized for a network situation. In particular, the QoS information obtained through the RTCP is one of the parameters that are widely used to analyze a network situation.